


How to Train Your Radioactive Flying Lizard Pet. Or, Goddammit Chicago, How Are Parts of You So Fucked Up 200 Years Later?

by firelord65



Series: Tales from the Pit [4]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Divergent, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: There's a new, albeit unconventional, member of Dauntless.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Series: Tales from the Pit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011174
Kudos: 4





	How to Train Your Radioactive Flying Lizard Pet. Or, Goddammit Chicago, How Are Parts of You So Fucked Up 200 Years Later?

**Author's Note:**

> Athenrys prompted: "I accidentally a dragon."

“Lu-lu, no,” I hissed. I had to keep my voice down. If I wasn’t careful, I would wake–

Eric groaned from the room next door. I had about twenty seconds before he would roll off the bed and stumble into the bathroom where he would surely see our new… friend. Dear god, I had to work fast. Rolling up my sleeves, I grabbed Lucy under her front legs and flinched away from her flailing limbs. “Shh shh shh,” I cooed. “It’s _fine_ , you’re _fine!_ ” Nope. No way was I sneaking her out now. The tiny girl was making too much noise.

“Are you sure I’m fine? My head disagrees,” Eric’s muffled voice drifted into the bathroom.

I sat down and tried once again to let Lucy settle into my lap. It worked for the young puppies in the kennel, why wouldn’t it work on another small animal? “I’m sure you’re fine,” I grumbled in response to my half-asleep boyfriend.

A claw snagged on my forearm and I winced in pain. Okay, so that was worse than the kennel pups. I rubbed at the cut and quietly disciplined Lucy with a poke on the nose. The intent wasn’t quite understood as she nipped at my finger instead. Tiny needle-like teeth dug in and my eyes watered immediately. She tumbled out from my lap and clambered back into the tub, curling up to watch me with her bright, green eyes.

“Uhm, Tris?” Here goes. “Why is there a lizard in the tub?”

I slowly turned to look back at my boyfriend. There wasn’t really an excuse that I could give to avoid the fact that I’d brought this creature into our shared space. “She looked lonely?” I offered. Maybe if I smiled wide enough, it would be fine.

Lucy sat up and sniffed in Eric’s direction, intent upon this new stranger. Her dull scales began to shimmer and shift in the light. They had seemed to me a forest green color but now they took on a dusky rose glimmer. “Uhhh,” Eric paused, pointing down at the lizard. “That’s not normal.”

My own eyes were wide in amazement. He wasn’t wrong; lizards don’t typically change colors willy-nilly. Still, Lucy _seemed_ perfectly healthy as she craned her long neck to nuzzle against my knee. “I’m keeping her,” I insisted.

Eric blanched, but he didn’t outright protest. Success.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously a part of the "Tales from the Pit" compilation fic on my profile. Moving all of these to their own pieces in a series instead so they can be more accurately tagged on their own.


End file.
